Fate
by OmegaMewtwo
Summary: We all know about the Digimentals and the crests, but no one has ever seen the crests of Fate and Miracles. One boy turned Digimon and his Tamer have recieved the Crest of Fate and have been assigned the task of helping to destroy the DReaper.


"Ah! Who are you?" A girl exclaimed suddenly, grabbing a towel from a nearby rack to cover herself with. I raised my overly large red hands in a hopefully comforting manner.

"Whoa! Listen, I have no clue what I'm doing here and I didn't intend to see anything. I just got dumped here by one of the Sovereigns! I'll just be leaving now!" I told her, backing out of the bathroom that I'd landed in. I turned tail and fled before the girl could reply. Although I will admit, she did look pretty good. Oh! I should probably explain things a little, shouldn't I? To start with, I was a normal human male, 17 years old. Key word there being 'was'. Then I was sucked into the digital world, in the Southern Quadrant. Things all went downhill from there. Found and 'escorted' by the Devas to go meet the Sovereign. On a side note, Zhuqiaumon is in ass. At that point I was told that I would be getting a partner. Like any other teenager the though of being a Tamer was too good to pass up just because of a little danger. However, they left one detail out. My partner is the human. I'm the Digimon. A Witchmon to be precise. And my partner is in the Eastern Quadrant. The one with Digidestined from the show. So now I'm running around a world I've never been to before looking for a girl with brown hair just past her shoulders, blue eyes, about five foot eight, and...wait, that was the girl I just peeped on by accident!

"Gargo Pellets!" An annoying voice exclaimed. I could hear the girl scream over the gunfire.

"Damn!" I muttered turning around and running back into the room. A BlackGargomon had followed me through to the Eastern Quadrant. "Aquari Pressure!" I exclaimed, pointing the palm of my large hand towards the Digimon and blasting him up against the wall with a large stream of water. I grabbed the girl, startling her, and jumped out the window onto the ground. Luckily she was only on the second story.

"What's going on?" The girl asked as I set her down.

"Sorry about the peeping thing a moment ago, but I'm your Digimon partner. I was sent by the Sovereign of the Southern Quadrant. Apparently that BlackGargomon followed me." I told her. She opened her mouth to say something else but I cut her off. "I'll answer more questions later, but for now we need to take care of the rabbit." I said, turning around as the black and brown rabbit came out of the house. Unlike us, he hadn't jumped out of the window. I put myself between him and my Tamer.

"Gargo Pellets!" He exclaimed, firing off his machine gun arms.

"Blue Luna Gale!" I replied, blasting huge gusts of wind out of my palms and sending most of the bullets a little off course. The girl behind me screamed a little in fear, but I still turned a little to make sure she hadn't been hit. When I turned back BlackGargomon was right up in my face.

"Bunny Pummel!" He said as he gave me an uppercut with his gun arm. I was knocked backwards a ways and was right in front of my Tamer. My Tamer gasped in surprise.

"Be careful!" She murmured as I got up.

"My number one priority right now is to keep you safe." I told her. BlackGargomon leapt forward to try and melee me again, but I slammed my hand forward and caught his face in it before he got close enough to hit me.

"Poison Storm!" I said, poisonous gas filtering out of my palm and into BlackGargomon's mouth. He struggled for a moment before his eyes lolled back into his head and he dissolved into data. Instinctively, I spread my arms apart and the data floated over to me as I loaded it. When I turned back to my Tamer she was holding a D3 in her hand. It was a light blue with golden trim. Although it was a D3 with a slot in the side. Almost as though it were made for slashing a card...An idea struck me, and I reached into a pocket of my robes that was connected to small pocket dimension and pulled out my Digimon deck and a card holder. "Here. You'll want to keep these on you." I told her, holding them out to her. She looked up at me in confusion. "C'mon, let's get inside and you can get dressed and I'll explain things a bit more thoroughly." I said. She suddenly blushed, realizing she was standing out in public in nothing but a towel.

---

"Alright. To start with, I'm from the Southern Quadrant where the events that have happened in this world are a TV show. I was originally a teenage boy, and human just like you, but the Sovereign wanted to see me to give me a partner. I naturally assumed that I was getting a Digimon partner, but turns out that I'm the Digimon. I was then told that I was being shipped to the Eastern Quadrant, here, and I was to find you, my partner. From there we're to go to the digital world here in the Eastern Quadrant to talk with the Sovereign Azulongmon. Any questions?" I explained. The girl, Riko, now had on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Yeah. What are these cards for? And who are you? Like your name and stuff." Riko asked.

"I think you can swipe the cards through the slot in your D3, if you can even call your digivice a D3, to help me out in a fight. In the Southern Quadrant Digimon was also a card game. That's my deck. My name is Turner Haster." I told her. Riko nodded, and picked up her D3 and began fiddling with it. As she pointed it at me it beeped and suddenly displayed my data.

"Witchmon. Data type. Adult level. Attacks are Aquari Pressure, Blue Luna Gale, and Poison Storm." Riko read. It displayed mini hologram that showed a human like Digimon riding a broom with overly large hands in a blood red cloak wrapped tightly around her body. She wore a blood red pointed hat that had a black belt wrapped around it with a belt buckle that looked like a cat face. She had two golden spikes coming from the back of the hand of her blood red gloves and she had black belts wrapped around her waist and midsection to keep the robes tight. She also wore a deep blue cape and had blond hair and icy blue eyes.

"Speaking of which, you should have this for when I use my Poison Storm next." I told her, reaching into my interdimensional pocket and pulling out a gas mask.

"What's in that pocket?" Riko asked.

"A multitude of things. It's actually a hole to a small pocket dimension. I was able to stuff all sorts of things in there from my room when I had a chance to visit it, and I already had some stuff in it the moment I was changed." I replied. Riko pulled the gas mask on, and let it hang down around her neck.

"So I assume we have to make our way to the Digital World now?" Riko asked, sounding a bit depressed.

"Yeah, but no need to sound so down about it. I mean, come on! We get to go on some sort of an adventure! Get some excitement in our lives!" I encouraged.

"Yeah, but I'll probably lose my partner after it all. I'm picked on at school because I don't have a partner, and now that I have one I find out they're from the Southern Quadrant. So after this I'll probably never see you again. Instead of being the only kid who doesn't have a partner, I'll be the only kid that lost theirs." Riko murmered.

"Maybe we can talk to Azulongmon about that...See if we can't work something out." I reassured her.

"Do you think we could?" Riko asked.

"Yeah! They probably need us pretty badly since they searched for us in particular!" I replied. Riko nodded emphatically.

"Yeah, that's right! We'll just get them to help us out in return for us helping them!" Riko exclaimed, standing up. There was a pause for a moment, before Riko spoke up again. "How do we get to the Digital World?" She asked.

"You point your D3 at a computer and tell it to open a Digiport." I told her.

"Oh...my mother's computer is this way." She said sheepishly, leading me out of the living room and down into her mother's office. "So, uh, Digiport Open!" She exclaimed, pointing th D3 at the computer. The D3 suddenly blared at us before displaying a message. "Function unavailable in this version. Please update." Riko read.

"This sucks...I guess we'll have to find one of the Digidestined and have them transport us." I muttered.

"Well for now could you teach me about using the cards, and about your quadrant?" Riko asked.

----

I glowered at the girl in front of me, and she glared back just as fiercely. Something about the way she talked about Riko really set me off. "What do you want, freak?" The girl asked. Apparently, she didn't quite realize I was a Digimon.

"I want you to keep your trap shut about my Tamer." I growled.

"Witchmon, you don't have to do this..." Riko muttered. We'd decided last night that she should call me by my Digimon name instead of my human name to keep from raising any questions.

"I don't have to, but I want to." I countered, my eyes never leaving the annoying girl in front of me.

"Tamer? Ha! You're not even a real Digidestined! You're just some sucky Digimon who wanted to have a partner and you two losers were the only ones who would accept each other." The girl laughed. That got Riko ticked. And from what I'd seen of her this past week, she wasn't that easily angered.

"First off, Witchmon doesn't suck. At least she's a Champion level, unlike your partner! Secondly, as a Tamer I am better than some third-rate Digidestined like you!" Riko half shouted at the girl. She suddenly realized what she did and blushed, hiding behind me a little bit. "I can't believe I just exploded like that..." Riko muttered.

"Lopmon and I could take you easily!" The girl replied. Riko looked at me for a moment. I nodded.

"You could use the card practice." I told her.

"Alright, Witchmon and I will take you and your partner on, Mari." Riko told the girl. At this point we had gathered a crowd. Mari's Lopmon jumped down off her partner's shoulders and looked up at me.

"We should take this outside, so that we don't damage the building." Lopmon suggested. I nodded, and followed the small rabbit Digimon out. As we exited out of the school onto a field, Riko took a moment to scan Lopmon.

"Lopmon, Data type. Child Level. Attacks are Blazing Ice and Petit Twister." Riko told me. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Should be easy then." I muttered.

"Let's show them, Lopmon!" Mari exclaimed. I brought up a single hand and pointed it towards Lopmon.

"Blue Luna Gale!" I exclaimed, blasting Lopmon backwards across the field before she could attack. Lopmon recovered quickly before firing off a Blazing Ice. I sidestepped it easily. "C'mon, where's the challenge?" I taunted.

"Lopmon, you know what to do!" Mari exclaimed as her digivice began glowing.

"Lopmon, digivolve to...Wendimon!" Wendigomon said as it burst out of its digivolve egg. Riko took an opportunity to scan it as we stared each other down.

"Wendimon. Adult level. Virus Type. Attacks are Coco Crusher, Club Arm, and Destroyed Voice." Riko read off. I cursed under my breath. Riko pulled out a few cards.

"Here, these should help! Light Training Manual Activate! Power Chip activate! Speed Plugin Activate!" Riko said as she slashed a few cards. My body began to glow with a slight holy light and I could feel an increase in power.

"What did you do? Take some sort of weird Digimon drug?" Mari asked.

"No. This is what a Tamer does. They provide support for their Digimon" Riko countered.

"Well it still isn't enough. Wendimon!" Mari replied.

"Coco Crusher!" Wendimon said, firing from its cannons. I jumped over the attack and the Digimon and landed behind it.

"Blue Luna Gale!" I exclaimed as I whipped around, blasting Wendimon in the back. Wendimon let out a low growl as it turned to face me. I jumped forward, my hand beginning to glow with green energy as I did so. "Bunny Pummel!" I yelled as I delivered a vicious uppercut to Wendimon's jaw. It dedigivolved back to an unconscious Lopmon.

"What? But that's Gargomon's attack!" Mari exclaimed.

"Actually, it was BlackGargomon's. I loaded his data." I told her offhandedly as she rushed out to Lopmon.

"Loaded his data?" Mari asked as she picked up Lopmon.

"The reason why I'm a Tamer instead of a Digidestined is because Witchmon is from the Southern Quadrant where things are much more violent and Digimon constantly fight each other to load data to grow stronger. By loading data, they gain in strength and learn some new attacks." Riko explained.

"Whoa! Outta the way! Coming through!" A familiar voice exclaimed as a figure made its way through the crowd around us. A goggle wearing brown haired boy the same age as Riko and I stepped out of the crowd. "I have to talk with you!" He exclaimed, pointing at Riko and I.

"Davis?" I said questioningly. He seemed surprised that I knew him, but shook it off.

"The other Digidestined saw what you did to those Digimon this past week, and today isn't going to help your case much. At the moment they're looking for you, so we need to get out of here now!" Davis told us, grabbing Riko and I and dragging us back into Riko's school.

"Wait, can't we-Oof!" Riko began but was cut off by Davis opening a Digiport and landing in a heap on the other side.

"C'mon, we need to get going!" Davis said. "Demiveemon, digivolve to Veemon and then to Raindramon, okay?" Davis said, obviously nervous and in a hurry.

"Hey! Slow down! Let us figure things out a bit first." I told him. He paused for a moment.

"Um...alright." He said sheepishly.

"First off, why aren't you helping the other Digidestined to capture or us or whatever?" I asked.

"Because I thought that you might have had a reason for doing what you did." Davis replied.

"Alright. I did have a reason. I deleted BlackGargomon and the others because you Digidestined would have just sent them back to the Digital World, which would be like a smorgasboard for them. We're Digimon from the Southern Quadrant where things are more violent. As for what happened today...I didn't like the way that girl was treating my Tamer." I told him.

"Sweet! You're a Southern Quadrant Digimon?" Davis asked.

"Um, Witchmon, I thought you said that you were-" Riko began, but I shook my head.

"You were a what?" Davis asked.

"A messenger for the Sovereigns. My Tamer and I need to get to Azulongmon." I told Davis.

"Alright. We can do that. Hopefully we can get to Azulongmon before any of the Digidestined find us. For now, though the problem is rides there. I don't think Raindramon can exactly carry three people...My original plan was to have you follow on foot but after getting a better look at you I don't think You'd be able to keep up." Davis said, glancing at the way my robes were strapped to me. It didn't exactly look like I could move my legs well enough to run.

"Don't worry, I can transport both my Tamer and I." I assured him, reaching into my interdimensional pocket and pulling out a large broom.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that thing from!" Davis exclaimed.

"Pocket dimension. You'd better have Demiveemon digivolve if you want to get going." I told him as Riko and I climbed onto my broom. He fumbled with his Digivice and D-Terminal as we took off. As soon as we were up in the air and out of earshot I turned to Riko. "So what caused that little outburst earlier?" I asked her.

"Well, um, ever since you showed up I've felt different. A little more confident. I don't really know what came over me, though...Anyways, why didn't you tell him that you were originally a human?" Riko countered.

"I doubt that he would believe me. And that could raise unwanted questions about the human world in the Southern Quadrant. I don't know how well most people would take to being a fictional character. Actually, you seem to be taking it fairly well." I confessed.

"That's because I have faith that things will work out, and I have faith in you. Fate brought us together, after all!" Riko told me. Her D3 suddenly began beeping and a small holographic compass showed up on it. It was pointing off to the east. "Witchmon?" Riko asked.

"Yeah..." I murmered, flying my broom down by Davis and Raindramon.

"Hey! My D3 has picked up a strange reading off to the east!" Riko told Davis.

"Mine isn't picking up anything...Oh well, we can make a detour. You lead!" Davis told us. I turned my broom until the compass was pointing straight ahead.

----

"Man. We've been chasing that signal for hours!" Davis complained as we began setting up camp. We were out in a desert, and the sun was jsut beginning to set.

"Yeah, but for all we know the signal is on the other edge of the Digital World." I countered. Davis jsut shrugged.

"And your D3 is weird. A lot different from mine. Mine doesn't have this weird slot thingy, and it doesn't have the holographic projector thing." Davis muttered.

"It's probably because I'm a Tamer instead of a Digidestined." Riko suggested.

"Yeah, that other Tai's Digivice was weird too! And he was a Tamer!" Davis exclaimed.

"Other Tai?" Riko and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah. At one point this strange Digimon called Parallelmon attacked us and only Veemon and I made it out and we met Tai and Zero form the Northern Quadrant. He was a Tamer also. But with a different Digivice than the one you guys have." Davis said, scrunching up his face in thought.

"I know! Maybe your D3 is the next generation of Tamer digivice similar to how my D3 is the next generation Digivice for Digidestined!" Davis exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Maybe. We'll have to ask Azulongmon about it when we see him. For now, we should get some rest, though." I suggested. Davis yawned.

"Yeah, probably. Who's putting out the fire?" Davis asked.

"I will. I'll put it out when I got to sleep." I told Riko and Davis as the crawled into their sleeping bags.

"Goodnight Witchmon." Riko murmered. Davis was already snoring. A few minutes later and Riko was also asleep. Veemon walked up to the fire and sat down next to me.

"You're not really a messenger for the Sovereigns, are you?" Veemon suddenly asked.

"Eh...Not most of the time. I was told to do this by Zhuqiaumon, Sovereign of the Southern Quadrant." I replied. Veemon still looked a little suspicious but shrugged in indifference.

"Is the Southern Quadrant really so violent that you had to delete those other Digimon?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah...In the Southern Quadrant there are two type of Digimon. Wild Ones and Tamed Ones. All Wild Ones share the same goal, to Digivolve and to get stronger. They can do this in two ways. By laoding the data of fallen enemies, or the less used route of getting a Tamer. A Digimon from the Southern Quadrant with a Tamer is, of course, a Tamed One. They are generally more peaceful than Wild Ones and less power obsessed. Generally." I told Veemon.

"So why couldn't you find a partner for BlackGargomon?" Veemon asked.

"Just because he gets a partner he won't necessarily change right off. And then there's the problem of restraining him while a partner is found. It jsut isn't reasonable to even try it." I explained. Veemon slumped in defeat.

"Oh well. Good night, Witchmon." Veemon said as he wandered over to his partner's sleeping bag. Like his partner he was out like a light a second later.

"Damn Zhuqiaumon. Because of him, I not only get turned into a Digimon, but I meet a cute girl that I can't date because of my current situation. And she's my partner, so it would just be weird..." I muttered.

---

"It should be right over this sand dune!" Riko said as we trudged up one of the sandy hills. Veemon had been unable to hold his armor form for most of the day, and so we began walking a few hours ago. As we crested the dune, we looked down to see the Digimon Emperor's crashed base. "Whatever my Digivice is picking up is down there." Riko said, pointing at the base.

"Geez, that place holds some memories. Well, let's go figure out what it is." Davis muttered, beginning the trek down the sand dune.

We entered the base through a hole in the bottom, following the compass. As we followed it into a large open room it split off into two arrows. One pointed to a door on the right side and one pointed to a door on the left side. "Which door?" Davis asked.

"According to this, whatever it is that we're looking for is just on the opposite side of the doors." Riko said walking over to the right side door. Davis began walking over to the left side door.

"We'll open them at the same time then." He suggested. Veemon and I stood in the middle, waiting. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" Davis said, pulling the long shut door open just as Riko did.

"Davish!" Veemon yelled as Davis was shoved aside by a Devimon.

"Riko!" I exclaimed as the same was done to her by an Ogremon. I dashed forward, grabbing Riko and getting out of the way as the Ogremon slammed its club down where Riko had been. Veemon did the same, having Digivolved to Exveemon. The two viral Digimon took one look at as before Ogremon slammed his own club into himself as Devimon launched a Death Claw attack at him. Ogremon was deleted, and Devimon loaded his data.

"Devimon Digivolve to...SkullSatamon!" SkullStatmon said as it burst out.

"This is bad. SkullSatamon. Perfect Level. Virus Type. Attack is Nail Bone." Riko said as she read off the data. The compass arrow had merged together again into one compass arrow.

"We can't beat him with just us two Adults..." I muttered just as an idea struck me. "Jogress! We need to Jogress!" I exclaimed.

"Nail Bone!" SkullSatamon exclaimed, launching his attack. Exveemon and I grabbed our partners and jumped out of the way.

"I can Jogress with Exveemon to the Perfect level. We'll become Antiramon!" I told the others.

"It's worth a shot" Davis said, holding his D3 out. Since Riko didn't know what to do, she mimiced Davis.

"Jogress!" Riko and Davis shouted as Exveemon and I were hit by beams of light from our partner's D3s.

"Exveemon...Witchmon...Jogess! Antiramon!" We exclaimed, bursting out of the egg of light.

"Antiramon. Data Type. Perfect Level. Attacks are Treasure Ax and " Riko read. She pulled out a couple cards. "Light Training Manual Activate!" Riko exclaimed, swiping the card through. My body began to glow with the familiar holy energy.

"So that's what that slot is for!" Davis exclaimed.

"Nail Bone!" SkullSatamon said, attacking us again. I took the attack, shielding Riko and Davis.

"Treasure Ax!" I exclaimed, my hands changing into large ax blades. I swung them at SkullSatamon, but he jumped out of the way.

"Nail Bone!" SkullSatamon yelled, hitting me with the attack again.

"Recovery, Activate! Speed Activate! Power Activate!" Riko said, slashing three more cards. I jumped towards SkullSatamon, starting to spin with my arms straight out from my torso.

"Treasure Ax!" I exclaimed, spinning around like a top. I felt one of my blades catch SkullSatamon in the side, and send him flying into a wall. I slowed my rotation down. SkullSatamon fired off another attack, but I jumped over it. "Treasure Ax!" I exclaimed, attacking SkullSatamon jsut as he began to glow.

"SkullSatamon Digivolve to...Deathmon!" Deathmon said.

"Death Arrow!" Deathmon exclaimed, shooting an arrow out of the palm of its hand, hitting me in the chest. Exveemon, now Veemon and I were forced apart.

"Witchmon!" Riko exclaimed

"Veemon!" Davis exclaimed at the same time.

"Damn it...I didn't expect him to make it to Mega..." I muttered.

"Maybe there's a card or something in here that can help." Riko said, shuffling through the cards looking for one. One of them flashed before appearing blue. "What does this card do?" She asked.

"I don't know...Try it, it's better than nothing." I said, Watching Deathmon slowly raise his arm towards us, energy beginning to build up in it.

"Blue Card, Activate!" Riko exclaimed, swiping the card. A golden light suddenly burst out of Deathmon's stomach.

"Witchmon, Digivolve to...Antiramon!" I exclaimed as I digivolved. Deathmon screeched in pain, a golden light pouring out of a hole in its stomach. It suddenly burst into data, leaving behind an unharmed but slightly tired SkullSatamon. I immediately loaded Deathmon's data before SkullSatamon could, along with a golden cloud of data. Before SkullSatamon could react, I rushed forward. "Treasure Ax!" I exclaimed, swinging my axes. I scored a few hits on Skull Satamon before he pushed me back and jumped away. "Death Arrow!" I exclaimed, firing off a purple Arrow from my palm, collapsing to one knee. That attack took a lot out of me. SkullSatamon dodged the attack, and rushed forward.

"Nail Bone!" He exclaimed, knocking me into a wall with his attack.

"Antiramon!" Riko exclaimed as SkullSatamon reared back for the killing blow.

"Fire rocket!" Flamedramon exclaimed, knocking into SkullSatamon from behind. SkullSatamon whipped around in anger, exposing his back to me.

"Death Arrow!" I exclaimed. The attack hit SkullSatamon at point blank in the back, and some of the damage hit me too. SkullSatamon burst into data, and I loaded it to help heal myself. Flamedramon looked up at me as our partners came over.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you for lying about what you really are! And I promise I won't tell." He said. Things suddenly clicked in my head. He knew I was originally a human! It must have been from when we jogressed, he got a peek at my thoughts!

"Thanks." I said.

"Antiramon! I thought I was gonna lose you!" Riko sobbed, clinging to one of my legs.

"Hey, we're partners. I'm supposed to protect you! It's our fate to be together, remember?" I replied, trying to cheer her up.

"I know. I had faith that you would protect me, but I was worried you'd sacrifice yourself for it." Riko replied. Riko's D3 suddenly beeped, and she looked at it. "Data descrambled...now reassembling." She read. Her screen began glowing and a small square shape began forming a few inches above the screen. The glow faded, revealing a small, square, golden piece of metal with the symbol for Fate on it.

"Wow! The crest of Fate!" Davis said in awe.

"This must have been what my D3 was reacting to! And it was probably what was in Deathmon's data that cause the golden light!" Riko murmured.

"And it probably let Witchmon digivolve to Antiramon on her own...But last I knew the crests required a tag to be used..." Davis added. I shrugged.

"It may have something to do with the fact that Riko is a Tamer..." I suggested.

"Yeah...Oh well! For now we need to get back on track and headed towards Azulongmon's palace!" Davis said.

"Yeah! Antiramon, can you dedigivolve to Witchmon?" Riko asked. I scratched the back of my head a bit sheepishly.

"Not really. I don't know how. I've never had to dedigivolve before..." I confessed. "But I can carry you!" I suggested. Riko sighed, and I held out my hands for her. After she stepped in, I place her up on top of my head so that she was straddling the middle horn and using the other two for balance. "See? We can still make fairly good time." I said. Flamedramon dedigivolved to Veemon.

"Except that Veemon is still exhausted. He probably won't be able to digivolve to Raindramon till tomorrow..." Davis said.

"And I'm hungry!" Veemon whined.

"Baby." I taunted. My stomach suddenly growled also. "Alright, fine. Let's set up camp here and eat." I muttered in defeat, helping Riko down from my head.

----

I yawned as I got up. As I blinked my eyes open I could see Davis, Riko, and Veemon bending over me. "Whassa matter?" I mumbled.

"Um...you may want to check yourself over...Tsukaimon..." Riko suggested. Tsukaimon? Wasn't that Witchmon's...Ah, crap.

"Damn it! I look like a purple meat roast with wings!" I cursed, getting up. I looked up at Riko. "And I'm small and cute...I hate being small and cute..." I muttered. Riko picked me up and held me to her chest. Maybe being small and cute wasn't quite so bad.

"Yeah, but this way I can carry you, and you're less conspicuous." She said.

"And now we can all ride Raindramon!" Davis added, climbing up onto said Digimon's back. Apparently Veemon had digivolved while I was moping. Riko climbed up behind him, still clutching me to her tightly. "Off to Azulongmon's palace!" Davis exclaimed as Raindramon broke into a run across the desert.

----

"We're finally here!" Davis announced as Raindramon dedigivolved to Veemon.

"Good! Now Can I please Digivolve back to Witchmon?" I asked Riko. She nodded, and set me on the ground before pulling out a card.

"Digivolution Activate!" Riko said, slashing the card.

"Tsukaimon digivolve to...Witchmon!" I exclaimed. "Much better." I said, stretching.

"Follow me, Azulongmon should be this way!" Davis said, leading us into the castle like structure with Veemon hot on his tail. Riko and I glanced at each other before following him in. We followed him through a series of winding corridors before we found ourselves in a huge room with Azulongmon floating on a few clouds in the middle of it.

"Davis, the other Digidestined have come to me looking for you and the pair behind you." Azulongmon told Davis.

"Yeah, that's because these guys deleted some Digimon. But they had a good reason to do it, really!" Davis exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. I know. Zhuqiaumon told me that he had sent the half from his quadrant over here. Although his methods were a little unorthodox. But I digress. We need you to help us a little more with the Chaos, or as you humans in the Southern Quadrant called it, the D-Reaper." Azulongmon explained.

"Humans from the Southern Quadrant...But the only one from the Souhtern Quadrant is Witchmon..." Davis began before realization dawned on him. "You were a human!" Davis exclaimed. I just shrugged indifferently.

"Yeah, I was a human. Azulongmon, I was told that the D-Reaper had been sent back to the Digital World and was reverted back to its most basic form." I said

"Yes, this is true. However, by reverting it so much it was placed back in the core of the four Quadrants. It has since evolved a second time. It is not quite strong enough to be a threat to Digimon across the Quadrants, but we cannot reach it where it is now. So we need you two to drive it out to where we Sovereigns can get to it and destroy it permanently. However, we must act quickly as it has begun to probe each Quadrant jsut slightly." Azulongmon said, moving slightly to reveal the hole in the floor of the castle. We all leaned in to peer down in and we could see a foreboding red glow. "I and the other Sovereigns have been able to keep it at bay, but we fear that we may not be able to do so for much longer." Azulongmon informed us.

"Alright then, if we're going to do this we want a few things in return. I want to go back to being a human, and she wants a real partner. If we're going to do this, we want to have those in return." I told Azulongmon. The dragon digimon was silent for a moment.

"We can do this. However, you must first drive the Chaos out." Azulongmon assured us. I looked at Riko.

"We'll do it." Riko told him. I held my hand out to Riko and she grabbed it before we jumped down into the hole. Behind us, Davis looked up at Azulongmon.

"So you can really do that for them?" Davis asked him.

"Yes. The two were fated to be partners, and Turner shall remain her partner even after this. But he too shall be granted his desire. This is their fate." Azulongmon said. Davis nodded and looked back down the hole. They were silent for a moment before Davis spoke up again.

"What's the D-Reaper?"

---

I grunted slightly as Riko and I landed. I had used most of my control over air to cushion Riko's landing instead of my own. All around us was a reddish goo. I testingly poked some of it, and hissed in pain from the contact. "Let's clear this place out." Riko suggested.

"Yep. Stand behind me." I told her. "Blue Luna Gale!" I exclaimed, blasting air out of both my hands. The red good began disappearing as the blast ripped through them, leaving a clear path for us. The goo started filtering back in through the walls. "C'mon, let's get going before the cave fills up again!" I said, dragging Riko along behind me. We occasionally stopped to clear the way again, but we finally made it to a large room where there was a bug white sphere in the middle. The entire room was in the shape of a sphere and half of it was covered in the red goo that was reaching towards the sphere. Riko and I looked at it in awe before finally snapping to our senses. "Alright, number one priority is to snap that big arm thing off. I'd rather not find out what happens when it touches the big glowy thing." I suggested.

"Yeah. Goliath, Activate!" Riko said slashing a card through her D3. I suddenly grew to about three times my normal size.

"This oughta work. Bunny Pummel!" I said, jumping up and punching the large red arm. It cracked and started listing downward as I landed on the ground next Riko and grabbed her before jumping out of the way. As the large arm fell, several cables inside were pulled taught and then snapped. Just as the cables snapped, an inhuman screech sounded throughout the entire room. Riko and I looked up to where the arm was to see a large blob worming its way out, many cables surrounding it with scythes on the end. "Jeez, it looks like a demented version of Pac-Man...But this is probably why it was evolving so much slower. This is the most powerful form it has, and no Digimon has ever harmed it. But it doesn't seem complete." I told Riko. She nodded.

"Then we can still defeat it." She said.

"Just digivolve me to Perfect, and we should be set. You may still have to slash a few cards though." I told her. She nodded and began searching through her deck.

"Um...Witchmon. I can't find the blue card." Riko said nervously. I glanced over at the Reaper. It was slowly making its way towards us.

"Right...this is going to be really difficult." I muttered. "Poison Storm!" I exclaimed releasing the poison gas from my palms until it filled the room. Behind me, Riko pulled the gas mask over her face and tightened it. It slowed the Reaper down, but didn't do much else.

"Fate...your fate is...assimilation!" The reaper saind in an unearthly voice. Several of the cables attacked me, and I jumped away from Riko. The cables followed, leaving Riko behind.

"Blue Luna Gale!" I exclaimed, blasting several of the tentacles out of existence. "I don't think that's going to happen." I told the Reaper. It didn't seem to acknowledge that it heard as it attacked again. "Blue Luna Gale!"

"Yeah! Our fate is to succeed! We won't lose here!" Riko said, pulling out a blue card. "Blue card, Activate!" Riko exclaimed. The crest in her pocket glowed before emitting a beam that hit me.

"Witchmon digivolve to...Antiramon!" I exclaimed. "Treasure Ax!" I exclaimed, attacking the cables and forcing my way towards the main body. I was knocked back by a handful of cables. I slammed into the ground by Riko.

"Antiramon!" Riko exclaimed. I pushed myself up.

"Don't worry, we'll get him." I told her.

"I know...but this would be so much easier if I could digivolve you to Ultimate..." Riko muttered. I grabbed her suddenly and jumped away just as several cables hit the ground where we had been a moment ago. I set Riko down and jumped back towards the Reaper.

"Death Arrow!" I exclaimed, firing a purple arrow of energy at it from above. It struck the Reaper as I hit the ground, causing it to squeal in pain. It scraped its scythes along the ground, and small portals began opening and various Adult and Child Digimon began pouring out. "Treasure Ax!" I exclaimed, hacking and slashing at the Digimon as they attacked me, and loading their data as I went. After a few moments the wave of Digimon stopped, leaving me standing there panting. "Death Arrow!" I wheezed, firing off a weak version of the full attack at the Reaper. It simply bounced off the Reaper's exterior.

"Antiramon!" Riko yelled, clutching her D3 tightly. It began to glow and beep like crazy, as did the crest in her pocket. At the same time I felt a searing pain in my forehead and I could see the symbol for Fate inscribing itself on Riko's forehead.

"Antiramon, Digivolve to…Minervamon!" I exclaimed.

"Wow…" Riko muttered, the glow of the Fate symbol on her forehead fading. I faced the Reaper, standing up to my full height. I hefted my sword and one hand before dashing forward with my shield in front of me for protection.

"Strike Roll!" I said, keeping low to the ground as I dashed up to the Reaper and struck out with my sword. The Reaper was sent flying backwards in to a wall, screeching in pain. As the Reaper crawled out of the hole its impact had made, I clipped my sword and shield to my back. I thrust my hands forward, and snakes erupted from my bracers and grasped the Reaper and I began spinning in place dragging the Reaper in a circle. "Madness Merry-Go-Round!" I exclaimed, flinging the Reaper up through the ceiling. It screeched in pain as it was forced upwards through the very fabric of the Digital World. Riko ran up beside me, still clutching her D3 tightly.

"Did you kill it?" Riko asked. I looked down at her. Since when had she been so short? Oh, wait. I got taller.

"No, not yet. C'mon, we have to chase it down." I said, offering my hand to her. When she took it, I picked her up and jumped up into the hole that I'd thrown the Reaper through. It was trying to claw its way out with the tentacles as I set Riko down on a fairly sturdy ledge. I drew my sword and shield again and leapt up to meet the Reaper. "Strike Roll!" I exclaimed, cutting several of the cables off. As the thing was squealing in pain I made my way forward to the main body. "Strike Roll!" I shouted, hitting the Reaper with all my force. It was pushed backwards again until it burst out of the ground and into Azulongmon's palace where Azulongmon and Davis were still waiting. Azulongmon immediately curled into a circle.

"Aurora Force!" He exclaimed, launching lightning at the Reaper. It screeched in pain as the lightning hit it. I dashed forward, pulling my sword back for a strike.

"Strike Roll!" I exclaimed, hitting the Reaper where Azulongmon's attack was being concentrated. It wailed as it burst into goo in a violent explosion sending me flying back into the hole with Riko. As I stood up next to her, things began shaking, and the hole started closing in on itself. "The Digital World! It's repairing itself!" I exclaimed, grabbing Riina and trying to run to the exit before it closed.

"Minervamon, look out!" Riko shouted. I suddenly tripped, and everything exploded in color and sound before blissful darkness claimed me.

As I came to, I found myself floating in a void that had data and numbers floating through it. Across from me was a Witchmon, and I was human again. "Hey, you're me!" Witchmon and I exclaimed at the same time. Witchmon, muttered under her breath before looking up at me.

"Damn…I can't believe my data got stuck with someone pathetic like you." She muttered.

"I may be pathetic, but at least I made it to the Ultimate level." I countered. She glared at me, and I glared right back. A voice suddenly interrupted our fight.

"You wish to be human again, do you not Turner? And you, Witchmon, wish to be alive?" A garbled voice asked. We both nodded. "And yet to do so would strip Riko of her partner. A replacement cannot be made for the Tamer of Fate. You two together are the only one that is suitable. Would you sacrifice your happiness for her?" The voice asked.

"No." Witchmon and I said at the same time.

"I wouldn't sacrifice my happiness for her happiness, and I wouldn't sacrifice her happiness for my own." I told the voice. Witchmon surprised me by nodding in agreement.

"Our very existence is now connected to hers. And besides, I learn more by experiencing things with them than I do just sitting and experimenting in Witchenly." Witchmon added.

"We'll find a way for all of us to be happy. We won't let any one person take the fall alone. Either we all go down, or we all succeed." I told the voice.

"So be it!" The voice replied. Again, things went dark.


End file.
